


Öffentlich ist kein Geheimnis

by SessyFuchs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessyFuchs/pseuds/SessyFuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie steht neben dir - Öffentlich.</p><p>Ich nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eis

oO0Oo

 

Schon wieder sie.

 

Das war jetzt die vierte Veranstaltung in Folge, auf der sie ihn begleitete. Die Medien begannen schon zu spekulieren, ob es etwas festes werden würde. Viele sahen es schon als etwas festes, nahm er doch sonst nie mehr als zweimal die gleiche mit.

 

Sie hatte hellbraune Haare und dunkelgrüne Augen. Sie war hübsch, dass musste ich zugeben. Kleiner als er (natürlich) aber doch sehr groß für eine Frau. Und keinen Monstervorbau.

Höchstens B.

Allerhöchstens.

 

Sie hatte ein schönes Lächeln. Kein Plastikgrinsen, wie man sie sonst auf den Gesichtern dieser Schaupüppchen an den Armen reicher Männer sieht.

Sie war nicht künstlich und ich hasste es.

 

Ich hasste nicht sie.

Ich hasste nur Es.

 

Die Situation.

Dass nicht ich es war, der dort mit ihm auf dieser Bonzenschau war, obwohl ich solche Partys nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie traf gar keine Schuld. Sie wusste ja nichts von mir.

 

Vielleicht hasste ich auch ihn.

 

Er, der zu mir gesagt hat, es sei nicht gut, wenn er öffentlich zu mir stünde. Dass seine Firma wichtiger sei. Dass er Beziehungen für die Öffentlichkeit bräuchte.

Ja, ich hasste ihn. Dafür, dass er mich dazu brachte sein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis zu sein, zu dem er ging, sobald die Öffentlichkeit nicht hinsah.

Und doch ließ ich ihn immer wieder zu mir kommen, weil er mich ansah und ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Weil das mit uns jetzt schon so lange ging.

Weil er mir sagt, dass er die verschiedenen Frauen als nichts ernstes sieht.

 

Doch jetzt ist sie da.

Ich habe ihn schon zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und am Telefon sagte er nur, dass er keine Zeit hat.

Er geht mit ihr auf diese Party.

Zum vierten Mal.

er lächelt sie an.

Sie trägt blaue Diamantstecker.

 

Die Diamantstecker, die die gleiche Farbe haben wie seine Augen. Die Diamantstecker, von denen ich mir gewünscht habe, er würde sie mir schenken, damit ich immer etwas von ihm bei mir tragen könnte.

Ich habe mir extra Ohrlöcher stechen lassen, weil er sagte, dass er Ohrschmuck an anderen mag. Allerdings wohl nur an Frauen.

 

Nicht an mir.

 

Ich schalte den Fernseher ab.

Noch länger zu sehen, wie er sie anlächelt und sie so perfekt neben ihm aussieht ertrage ich nicht.

Es tut mir weh.

 

Heute Abend werde ich ausgehen.

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr aus. Ich habe immer darauf gewartet, dass er zu mir kommt. Doch jetzt warte ich nicht mehr. Jetzt hat er sie und keine Zeit mehr für mich. Darum habe ich beschlossen auch keine Zeit mehr für ihn zu haben.

 

Es ist seltsam wieder in einem Club zu stehen.

Vier Jahre ist es jetzt her.

Vier Jahre, seit ich sein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis wurde.

Vier Jahre, in denen ich nur noch gearbeitet und auf ihn gewartet habe.

Vier Jahre, in denen der Kontakt zu meinen Freunden aus der Schule fast erloschen ist. Ich weiß wo sie wohnen und was sie arbeiten. Ich weiß, dass zwei von ihnen geheiratet haben.

Ich war auf der Hochzeit. Sie war noch im ersten Jahr. Ja, nach Vier Jahren wird es endlich Zeit, dass ich wieder anfange zu leben.

 

Die Musik ist gut. Ich kenne viele Lieder nicht. In vier Jahren ändern sich eben auch die Chats. Habe ich wirklich so abseits der Welt gelebt? Egal, nun ist es vorbei und ich tauche wieder ein in diese bunte laute Welt, die nicht aus warten besteht.

 

Drei Wochen lang bin ich nun fast jeden Abend ausgegangen. Ich habe auch viele Männer kennen gelernt. Ich habe getanzt, getrunken und mit einigen geschlafen. Ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht vergessen, aber es ist ein Anfang.

 

Er hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Sie war wieder neben ihm zu sehen. Sie trug ein anderes Kleid, aber die Ohrstecker waren die gleichen.

Dieses Mal trug sie auch einen Ring.

Meine Brust schmerzte, als ich ihn mit ihr dort auf dem Cover des Magazins gesehen habe. Ich habe es nicht gekauft. Ich will nicht wissen, ob der Ring eine Bedeutung hat.

 

Ich will es wissen.

 

Er soll es mir sagen. Ich will es nicht über Umwege erfahren müssen. Aber er meldet sich nicht.

 

Er ist hier.

Warum ist er hier? Warum ist er hier, ohne mir vorher etwas zu sagen?

Er lächelt nicht. Er hat eine steile Falte in seiner Stirn und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Er ist wütend.

 

Warum?

 

Er fragt mich, warum ich mit anderen Männern schlafe. Deswegen ist er wütend?

Er schläft mit anderen Frauen und das sage ich ihm auch.

Die Falte in seiner Stirn vertieft sich, als er sagt, man könne das nicht vergleichen. Ich frage, warum man es nicht vergleichen kann.

 

Er ist still.

 

Dann sagt er mir, dass er Beziehungen für die Öffentlichkeit braucht. Ich weiß das. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich es vier Jahre zugelassen habe, warum ich es auch jetzt noch zulasse.

Er fragt mich noch einmal, warum ich mit anderen Männern schlafe. Wegen der Öffentlichkeit, sage ich. Vier Jahre ohne Beziehungen sind nicht normal.

Er sagt, wir hätten doch eine Beziehung.

 

Nicht für die Öffentlichkeit.

 

Er sieht mich an, als wäre ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass nicht nur er Kontakt zu anderen Menschen hat. Dass ich kein Eremitenleben führe.

Er sagt, er mag es nicht, wenn ich mit anderen schlafe. Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn er mit Frauen schläft, aber ich beschwere mich nicht. Ich weiß, dass die Öffentlichkeit wichtig für ihn ist.

Er will wissen, ob mir der Sex mit diesen Männern gefällt, ob ich ihm nicht mehr reiche. Er würde mir reichen, wenn er öfter mit mir schliefe, aber das sage ich ihm nicht.

 

„Ich könnte genauso gut mit einem Eiszapfen schlafen.“

 

Das sage ich stattdessen und kann sehen, wie seine Augen stumpf werden. Bestimmt erinnert es sich daran, dass ich ihn früher in der Schule immer Eiszapfen genannt habe. Dass ich es nicht positiv gemeint habe damals. In der Schule mochten wir uns noch nicht. Erst später und dann habe ich ihn nie wieder mit einem Eiszapfen verglichen.

 

Bis jetzt.

 

Dabei mag ich seine kühle Art. Und ich mag es, dass er es dennoch schafft, dass es mir warm wird, wenn er mir eines seiner kalten Lächeln schenkt. Ich mag es, dass das Eis heiß wird, wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Aber das weiß er nicht.

Ich sehe ihn an.

Seine Schultern sind herabgesunken. Ich weiß, dass er denkt er reiche mir nicht. Und ich weiß, dass er das nicht ertragen kann.

 

Er geht.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Morgen werde ich wieder ausgehen. Ich werde sie wieder neben ihm sehen. Es wird so sein wie davor. Aber ich bin kein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis mehr.

 

Ich bin gar nichts mehr.

 

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Päckchen.

Er hat mir doch tatsächlich ein Päckchen geschickt. Nach einem halben Jahr in dem ich nichts von ihm gehört habe.

Falsch.

Ich muss zugeben, dass das so nicht ganz stimmt. Ich habe von ihm gehört. Wie könnte ich das auch nicht? So oft wie er in den Nachrichten ist, hier eine neue Erfindung, hier ein Empfang, dort ein neues Turnier.  
Sie ist noch immer neben ihm zu sehen.  
Gegen meinen Willen finde ich sie sympathisch. Sie passt zu ihm.

Besser als ich.

Ich hätte nicht so ruhig auf die Fragen des Moderators geantwortet. Sie war perfekt.  
Keine bissigen Kommentare, keine Grimassen. Sie hat nicht ein Mal die Fassung verloren.

Ich kann nicht schüchtern erröten.  
Ich kann nicht kokett lächeln.

Ich werde knallrot.  
Ich werde laut.  
Ich werde ungehalten.  
Ich lache zu laut.

Sie ist elegant. Meine Kleidung ist leger.  
Sie weiß, welche Gabel man für welches Gericht nimmt. Ich esse Pommes mit den Fingern.  
Sie studiert Kunstpädagogik und Sozialwissenschaft. Ich habe mit Hängen und Mühen die Oberstufe beendet.  
Sie kommt aus einer wohlhabenden und gebildeten Familie. Meine Eltern sind geschieden und mein Vater Alkoholiker.  
Es ist kein Wunder, dass die Öffentlichkeit sie liebt.

Mich hätten sie gehasst.

 

Es tut immer noch weh ihn zu sehen, doch ich lerne damit umzugehen.

Systematische Desensibilisierung.

Zuerst habe ich direkt umgeschaltet, wenn er im Fernsehen zu sehen war. Ich habe alle Zeitungen und Magazine in denen er vorkam ignoriert. Ich habe seine private Telefonnummer aus meinem Adressbuch gelöscht.  
Nicht, dass ich sie nicht auswendig könnte.  
dann habe ich nach und nach wieder Neuigkeiten von ihm zugelassen. Jetzt kann ich Nachrichten sehen ohne das Programm zu wechseln, ich gehe nicht mehr mit starr nach vorne gerichtetem Blick an dem Kiosk auf dem Weg zu meiner Arbeit vorbei. Ich habe sogar letzte Woche die Zeitschrift im Wartezimmer meines Zahnarztes komplett durchgelesen.

Der Schmerz ist ein dumpfes Ziehen geworden, das ich ignorieren kann; ein Schmerz dem man vergisst, weil man sich so sehr an ihn gewöhnt hat.  
Es gibt Tage, da spüre ich ihn nicht, aber auch Tage, die ich am liebsten in meinem Bett verbrächte.

Aber das Leben muss weiter gehen.

An solchen Tagen gehe ich aus. Betäube den Schmerz mit Musik und Alkohol, bis ich nicht mehr weiß was ich fühle. Am nächsten Morgen wache ich in fremden Betten auf.  
Ich weiß nicht, mit wie vielen Männern ich geschlafen habe. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu zählen.  
Manchmal erinnere ich mich genau an die Nacht; an den Mann, der für kurze Zeit die Kälte in meinem Körper vertreibt.  
Manchmal erinnere ich mich an nichts. Zu viel Alkohol, weil ich sonst nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre mit einem anderen als ihm zu schlafen.

 

Ich vermisse das Eis.

Das mich gewärmt hat.  
Das mich verbrannt hat.

 

Ein halbes Jahr.  
Ich dachte, ich wäre auf einem guten Weg über ihn hinweg zu kommen.  
Ich habe mich geirrt.

 

Wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange sehe ich erstarrt auf das Päckchen.  
Das Päckchen ohne Absender.  
Meine Adresse ist handgeschrieben. Darum weiß ich, dass es von ihm ist.  
Seine Schrift würde ich überall erkennen.

Es ist ein kleines Päckchen.  
Fünfzehn mal zehn mal drei Zentimeter.

Warum?  
Warum sollte er mir ein Päckchen schicken?  
Warum jetzt?

Es kann nichts sein, dass ich bei ihm vergessen habe. Wir haben uns nie bei ihm getroffen. Immer nur bei mir. Oder in einem Hotel. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er mir einmal ein Flugticket schickte, damit ich zu ihm nach London konnte für eine einzige Nacht.  
Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum er das tat. Damals hielt ich es für romantisch. Aber er ist nicht der Typ für Romantik.

 

Ich hätte vor zehn Minuten auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sein sollen, aber ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dem Päckchen lösen. Ich will wissen, was dort drin ist.  
Gleichzeitig will ich es nicht.

Was, wenn der Scherz wieder stärker wird?  
Ich denke nicht, dass ich das aushalten könnte.

 

Die Uhr an meiner Wand tickt vor sich hin.  
Tick tick tick  
Sekunden werden zu Minuten und ich stehe immer unbeweglich vor dem Päckchen.  
Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe verpasse ich den zweiten Bus. Der nächste fährt erst zwei Stunden.

 

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es zur Arbeit geschafft habe. Mein Chef war wütend.

Egal.

 

Das Päckchen ist immer noch da. Es wartet auf mich auf dem Küchentisch. Ohne Absender und in neutralem braunen Papier.

Die Stille in meiner Wohnung ist erdrückend. Ich mache den Fernseher an. Es läuft irgendeine Sitcom. Künstliches Gelächter.

Die Anwesenheit des Päckchens verfolgt mich, als ich mir Abendessen mache. Es ist da, als ich esse.  
Ich wünschte es wäre nicht da.

 

Eine Frau bestellt sich einen Kaffee bei einem Kiosk und verschüttet versehentlich einen Teil, als sie von einem Mann angerempelt wird. Dramatisches Wiedersehen. Er ist der Mann ihrer Schwester. Der angeblich tote Mann ihrer Schwester.

Ich schalte um.

Werbung.  
Eine idyllische Familie beim Frühstück. Alle essen Cornflakes.  
Ein Sonnenuntergang am Meer.  
Ein Golden Retriever spielt mit seinem Herrchen im Park.

 

Irgendwann halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Es ist zwar armselig von einem Päckchen in einem geistigen Duell geschlagen worden zu sein, aber es ist immerhin ein Päckchen von ihm. Und gegen ihn habe ich bei solchen Gelegenheiten fast immer verloren, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt diesen Umstand zuzugeben.  
Ich seufze als ich das Päckchen in die Hand nehme. Angespannt schlage ich das Packpapier auseinander und eine kleine schwarze Schachtel kommt zum Vorschein.

Mein Atem stockt.

Ich kenne diese Schachtel.

Meine Hände zittern als ich den Deckel zögerlich abnehme. Dann starre ich einfach nur fassungslos auf die beiden glitzernden Ohrstecker.

Blaue Diamantstecker.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohrstecker.

Diamantstecker. Die blauen Diamantstecker, die ich mir so von ihm wünschte, doch die sie immer trug. Warum hat er sie mir geschickt?  
Meine Augen flackern zu meinem Telefon. Ob ich ihn anrufen und fragen soll?

Nein.

Ich rufe ihn nicht an. Ich habe Angst davor. Angst, dass er die Ohrstecker wieder haben will. Es muss ein Versehen gewesen sein sie mir zu schicken. Und hatte er sie nicht schon längst ihr geschenkt?  
Ich will sie nicht haben. Ich will keine Geschenke aus zweiter Hand von ihm.

Und doch habe ich mir diese Ohrstecker so gewünscht.

Ich befühle meine Ohren. Seit dem Abend, als er gegangen ist habe ich keine Ohrstecker mehr getragen. Die Löcher sind noch immer da. Nach vier Jahren wachsen sie nicht so schnell zu.  
Vielleicht nur kurz…  
Nur um zu sehen, wie sie an mir wirken…

Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich sie, wie sie die Diamantstecker trägt. Ihr Lächeln funkelt mit ihnen um die Wette.  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf um dieses Bild aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es ist egal, wie sehr ich mir diese Ohrstecker gewünscht habe. Sie passen nicht zu mir. Ich kann sie nicht tragen.

Entschlossen schließe ich die Schachtel wieder und stelle sie auf den Tisch vor mir. Ich sollte sie zurück schicken.

Nein.

Nicht 'ich sollte'.  
Ich werde sie zurückschicken.

 

Wieder ein Päckchen.  
Es ist dasselbe wie zuvor, wenn auch in anderem Papier. Nicht mehr neutrales braun. Jetzt ist es in einem hellen blau.

Ein blau wie die Diamantstecker. Wie seine Augen.

Auch dieses Mal steht kein Absender auf dem Päckchen. Nur meine Adresse in seiner Handschrift. Ich streiche mit den Fingern über die Schrift und stelle mir vor, wie er in seinem Büro sitzt, seinen Lieblingsfüller in der der Hand und über einen Stapel Papier gebeugt.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich noch so aussieht wie in meiner Vorstellung. Ich weiß nicht ob sein Lieblingsfüller immer noch sein Lieblingsfüller ist.  
Ich gucke wieder auf die Schrift.  
Bei manchen Buchstaben ist die Tinte leicht verlaufen. Ich muss lächeln, weil ich weiß warum das so ist. Er hat tatsächlich den Stift benutzt, den ich ihm vor Jahren mal gegeben habe.

Damals.  
In der Schule, als wir uns noch nicht mochten.

Mein Herz zieht sich zusammen.  
Die Erinnerung bringt den Schmerz wieder hervor. Es ist ein bitterer Schmerz. Bittersüß.

Ich denke daran, wie ich ihm den Stift gegeben habe. Ich denke an unsere Anfänge. Ich denke an unser erstes Date.  
Damals ist er noch mit mir ausgegangen. Ein Film im Kino, Essen in einem Restaurant, Spaziergang im Park. Ein Besuch am Strand. Konzerte. Museen.

Alles heimlich. Nicht für die Öffentlichkeit.

Ich frage mich, wann es aufgehört hat.  
Wann hörten unsere Treffen auf Dates zu sein? Noch im ersten Jahr? Im zweiten?  
Ich weiß es nicht.

Wann haben wir aufgehört uns zu beschenken?  
Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten. Ein mitgebrachter Kaffee, ein Stift, eine Grußkarte. Nur Kleinigkeiten, die doch so viel bedeuteten. Kleinigkeiten, die sagten ‚Ich habe an dich gedacht, ich möchte dich lächeln sehen‘.

Ich gucke wieder auf das blaue Päckchen. Dieses Mal zögere ich nicht und packe es sofort aus. Es ist dieselbe Schachtel, mit denselben Diamantsteckern. Der einzige Unterschied ist ein Zettel.  
Behalt sie.  
Das steht auf dem Zettel. Mehr nicht.

Es war kein Versehen. Er möchte, dass ich diese Ohrstecker habe. Ich bin verwirrt.

 

Ich bleibe auch verwirrt.  
Jede Woche kommt ein Päckchen. Jedes Mal in hellblauem Papier. Jedes Mal ohne Absender. Jedes Mal von ihm per Hand adressiert. Jedes Mal mit einer Kleinigkeit.

Im siebten Päckchen ist ein Foto. Ein Foto von ihm und mir. Es ist ein altes Bild. Dunkel erinnere ich mich daran, wie wir an unserem ersten Date an diesem Fotoautomat vorbei gekommen sind und ich scherzhaft vorschlug Bilder zu machen. Es ist eines dieser Bilder. Ich grinse in die Kamera und er guckt ernst. Nur in seinen Augen ist der Hauch eines Lächelns zu sehen.

Ich streiche mit den Fingern sacht über das Foto. Damals war ich glücklich. Damals war er glücklich. Damals gab es noch keine Frauen für die Öffentlichkeit. Damals war sie noch nicht da.

Ich will, dass es wieder wie damals ist. Dass wir glücklich zusammen sind. Will er das auch? Schickt er mir deshalb diese Päckchen?  
Es ist wie damals.  
Kleinigkeiten, die sagen ‚Ich denke an dich, ich möchte dich lächeln sehen‘.

Aber es ist nicht wie damals. Denn damals war sie nicht da. Damals habe ich nicht mit anderen geschlafen. Damals gab es nur uns beide.

 

Sie ist nicht neben ihm.

Eine dicke Schlagzeile ist quer über dem Foto. ‚Aus der Traum? ‘ steht da. Gegen meinen Willen fühlt sich meine Brust leichter an. Ich kaufe die Zeitschrift nicht.  
Auch die nächste kaufe ich nicht und auch nicht die übernächste. Ich bekomme weitere Päckchen.

Ich schicke ihm ein Päckchen. Ebenfalls ohne Absender.

Sie taucht alleine auf Zeitschriften auf. Gibt ein Interview. Ich sehe es zufällig. Sie sagt, er sei ein guter Freund. Sie habe ihm einen Gefallen getan.  
Sie sagt sie habe einen Freund, der im Ausland studiert und bald zurück käme. Dass sie ihn heiraten wird.  
Ich sitze erstarrt vor meinem Fernseher.

Alles nur platonisch?

Ein Strahlen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Wenn es stimmt, was sie sagt, dann hat er nie mit ihr geschlafen. Dann war sie nie etwas Ernstes.  
Dann hörte ich ohne Grund auf sein Geheimnis zu sein.

Ich Lächle nicht mehr.

Es kommen weitere Päckchen. Kann ich hoffen? Ich weiß es nicht und dennoch tue ich es. Ich schicke ihm Kleinigkeiten zurück und hoffe.  
Ich hoffe darauf, dass er versteht was ich ihm sagten möchte. ‚Ich habe an dich gedacht. Ich möchte dich lächeln sehen‘.

‚Ich möchte dich sehen

 

Heute kam kein Päckchen. Der Schmerz ist wieder da. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich ihn betäuben soll. Ob ich ausgehen soll. Doch ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will nicht mehr. Ich will ihn und keine anderen. Ich will ihm nahe sein.  
Die blauen Diamantstecker sind immer noch in der kleinen schwarzen Schachtel. Sie steht auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich öffne sie und nehme die Diamantstecker in die Hand. Etwas von ihm, dass ich bei mir tragen kann.

Es klingelt.  
Verwirrt stehe ich auf und gehe zur Tür. Ich erwarte keinen Besuch.

Er ist hier.  
Er fragt, ob mir das Eis reichen kann, wenn es nur für mich ist.

„Ja!“

Ich habe Tränen in den Augen. Er lächelt. Dann küsst er mich und ich küsse ihn. Wir küssen uns und ich möchte nicht mehr aufhören. Ihn nicht mehr loslassen.  
Ich lasse die Ohrstecker fallen.

Ich brauche sie nicht, wenn ich ihn habe.

 

ENDE


	4. Alternatives Ende nach dem ersten Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist ein Alternatives Ende. Ich schrieb es, als ich mir noch nicht sicher war, wie es enden sollte und es ist ein Sad End.  
> Letztendlich wollte ich ein Happy End, aber das traurige Ende gefiel mir doch so gut, dass ich es auch posten wollte.

Schon wieder ein anderer.

Jeden Abend geht er mit einem anderen mit.

Und jeden Abend sitze ich hier in meinem Auto und beobachtete den Ausgang des Clubs.

Reichen ihm diese Männer auch nicht?  
Nahm er deswegen jeden Abend einen anderen?

Wahrscheinlich.

So lange, bis er den einen fand, der ihm reichte. Der kein heißer Eiszapfen war.

 

Es tat weh.  
Als er mir diese Worte sagte, tat es so weh wie noch nie zuvor.

 

Vier Jahre lang waren wir zusammen.  
Doch ich bin immer noch der Eiszapfen für ihn.

Ich fahre nach Hause.

Ich fahre zu ihr.  
Sie wird mich in den Arm nehmen, so wie sie es jeden Abend tut, wenn ich zurückkomme.

Sie wird nichts sagen, sondern mich einfach nur festhalten und ich werde auch nichts sagen.  
Und wenn dann der Scherz in meiner Brust nachlässt, werde ich sie auf die Wange küssen und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen.  
Sie wird lächeln, mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht wünschen und in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen.

Und dann werde ich alleine in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer sitzen und an ihn denken.

 

Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen.

Ich will nicht alleine in meinem Bett liegen. Und ich will nicht zu ihr gehen.  
Sie hilft mir genug und ich möchte sie nicht noch mehr belasten.

Ich will, dass er neben mir liegt.

Aber er liegt bei einem anderen Mann.

 

Ich war wütend, als ich zu ihm gegangen bin.

Ich war wütend, weil ich ihn mit einem anderen gesehen hatte.

 

Eigentlich hatte ich ihm etwas anderes sagen wollen.   
Ich wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass sie von ihm wusste.  
Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich nicht mit ihr schlief.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn bei mir haben wollte.

 

Doch ich war wütend.  
Ich habe nicht rational gehandelt.

Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt und er hat mich verlassen.

 

Oder habe ich ihn verlassen?

Ich war derjenige, der gegangen ist.  
Aber er hat mich fortgeschickt.

Nicht mit Worten.

 

 

Ein Geschäftspartner hat Geburtstag

Wieder eine dieser Veranstaltungen, auf denen ich mich blicken lassen muss.

 

Sie begleitet mich und lächelt freundlich in die Runde.  
Ich bin froh, dass ich sie habe.

Sie erwartet nicht, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr gilt.

Wir begrüßen verschiedene Leute und halten Smalltalk.  
Sie hält Smalltalk.

Ich rede kaum.

Ich spreche nur über Geschäftliches.

 

Wir tanzen als Musik gespielt wird.  
Standarttanz.

Sie tanzt gut.

Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mit ihm tanzen.  
Keinen Standarttanz.

 

Reporter machen Fotos von uns.  
Sie lacht und streicht sich die Haare zurück.

Der Ring glitzert im Blitzlicht.

Es ist ein schöner Ring.  
Weißgold mit einem einzigen kleinen Diamanten.

Ich habe ihn ihr geschenkt, nachdem ich mit ihr und meinem Bruder diesen Plan gefasst habe.

Er passt zu ihren Ohrsteckern.

 

Ich muss wieder an ihn denken. Er trägt auch Ohrstecker.

 

Ein Reporter stellt eine Frage.  
Ich sehe ihn stumm an, bis er die Augen niederschlägt.

Ich antworte ihm.

Auch sie beantwortet Fragen.

 

Der Ring wird angesprochen. Sie fragen, ob wir verlobt sind.

Ja.

 

Noch mehr Blitzlicht.  
Noch mehr Fragen.

Fragen nach unseren Zukunftsplänen, Fragen nach unserer Hochzeit.

Ich habe keine Pläne.  
Ich hatte welche, doch all diese Pläne beinhalteten ihn.

Ich lege meinen Arm um sie um Halt zu suchen.  
Sie verschränkt ihre Finger mit meinen und drückt meine Hand.

Mein Leben geht auch ohne ihn weiter.

Wir sprechen über die Hochzeit und halten an den gescheiterten Plänen fest.  
Irgendwann haben wir genug und verabschieden uns von den Reportern und Fotografen.

Sie haben noch mehr Fragen, aber ich will keine mehr beantworten.

 

Ich lasse mir von einem Kellner ein Glas Weißwein bringen.

 

Sie erlaubt mir kein fünftes mehr.

Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat, doch ich will mich betrinken, um nicht an ihn zu denken.  
Sie sagt, dass es nicht funktionieren wird.  
Auch damit hat sie Recht.

 

Endlich ist es spät genug.

Wir steigen in meinen Wagen.  
Sie fährt, ich bin zu betrunken.

Ich sage ihr, dass sie zu dem Club fahren soll.  
Sie fragt, ob ich das wirklich möchte.

Ich hätte sie ansonsten nicht darum gebeten.

 

Wir stehen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Club.

Er ist noch nicht hier, er kommt nicht vor elf Uhr.  
Um spätestens halb eins geht er wieder.

Ich höre gedämpft die Bässe wummern.

Sie sitzt neben mir und sieht aus dem Fenster.

 

Endlich sehe ich ihn kommen.

Er ist nicht alleine.

 

Der Mann neben ihm hat einen Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen.

Mir wird schlecht.

Er ist noch nie in Begleitung gekommen.

 

Sie bemerkt, dass es mir nicht gut geht und startet den Wagen.

An diesem Abend geht sie nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Sie bleibt bei mir und hält mich und streichelt über mein Haar.

Ich hasse es so schwach zu sein.  
Ich hasse es, dass sie mich so sieht.

Ich hasse es, dass sie es ist, die mich so hält.

Ich hasse diesen Mann neben ihm, der ihn im Arm halten darf.  
Ich hasse ihn, weil er mit ihm gekommen ist.

Ich hasse ihn, weil ich es sein will, mit dem er Tanzen geht.  
Und ich will auch derjenige sein, mit dem er wieder nach Hause geht.

 

Ich bin drei Wochen nicht zu dem Club gefahren.  
Ich will nicht sehen, wie du mit ihm lachst.  
Wie du ihn küsst.

 

Die Vorbereitungen laufen.

Sie ist ständig unterwegs. Trifft sich mit wichtigen Leuten.  
Mein Bruder hilft ihr.

Ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Aber das wissen beide.

Der Saal wurde gemietet. Eigentlich sogar das ganze Gebäude. Es wurden Musiker engagiert. Die Leute wollen Tanzen.

Tanzen.

Essen.

Blumen.

Das sind wohl die drei Dinge, an die man sofort bei einer Hochzeit denkt.

Der Sitz-Plan steht und die Einladungen werden verfasst.  
Das Papier ist silberfarben und die Schrift ist blau.

Je näher der Tag rückt, desto enger wird das Gefühl um meine Brust.

 

Er sollte hier sein.

Als ich es geplant habe, war er in meinen Gedanken immer dabei.

Er hätte Spaß daran gehabt, die Torte auszusuchen.  
Er mag süßes.

Er hätte meine Musikwahl kritisiert und ganz andere Lieder vorgeschlagen.  
Ich hätte nachgegeben.

Er sollte mit ihr ein Kleid aussuchen und für sich selbst einen passenden Anzug.

Er hätte neben mir stehen sollen, wenn wir die Schwüre sprechen, damit ich ihn dabei ansehen könnte.

 

Aber er ist nicht hier.


End file.
